


A promise

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jack have a moment together in the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise

A small blue box sat near the water of the Plass in Cardiff. Outside the box the wind howled, piling snow against the wooden structure. Normally a simple police box wouldn't stand a chance against the rough wind, but not this one. Inside this particular box sat a man wearing a brown suit with red converse. His back was up against one of the corals that ran from the floor to the ceiling in the well lit room as he stared at the door. He had come to the Plass seeking comfort, but could not bring himself to exit his home. He had no right to seek comfort, let alone call himself the Doctor after his actions had caused countless people heartache. There was a reason that he should never travel alone and his actions while doing so had proved it. He was just about to give up on Cardiff and seek comfort elsewhere when there was a soft knock on the door. He didn't bother to stand as he pulled his sonic out of his pocket and aimed it at the door. 

"Miss me?" Jack Harkness asked as he entered the ship, unfazed by the fact that the inside was bigger than the outside. 

"I did," The Doctor responded much to the Captain's surprise. He pushed himself to stand and Jack hurried over to him, offering him a hand up. The Doctor took it, pulling himself to his feet. He didn't object as the Captain wrapped his arms around him holding him close. He laid his head on his shoulder, placing his arms on Jack's back forcing him closer. 

"Are you alright?" Jack wondered in concern. 

"No," The Doctor informed him. He didn't give Jack a chance to ask him what was wrong as he turned his head pushing their lips softly together. Jack didn't return the kiss right away, surprised by the Doctor's actions. The Doctor had never shown affection for him before. In fact, he was always the first one to tell him off for flirting but here he was seeking the comfort of Jack. When he realized Jack wasn't kissing him back, though, his face turned crimson. He started to pull away, thinking that he was the only man in the universe that the Captain would reject. He had made a mistake coming to Cardiff, after all, and just needed to get away. He started to turn towards the controls, but Jack stopped him. He continued to hold the Time Lord close to his body not letting him run away again. 

"This isn't like you Doc," Jack told him. 

"I know. I'm sorry," The Doctor sighed trying again to pull away. 

"Don't be sorry. Just tell me, what happened Doc?" Jack practically begged as he held on tightly. 

"I am sick of being alone Jack," He answered in reply. He nuzzled Jack's neck softly with his head, planting a kiss in crook by his shoulder followed by another higher up until he reached the bottom of his ear. Jack felt a shudder go through his body, his member responding to the Doctor's kisses. Jack didn't want to take advantage of the Time Lord when he was clearly upset, but he was making it very hard to resist him. 

"Promise you won't hate me in the morning," Jack whispered, turning his head to catch the Doctor's lips against his own. 

"I could never hate you," The Doctor replied softly. Jack let his hesitations go, running his hands under the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor let it fall to the ground behind him, as he deepened the kiss. Jack tasted like Whiskey and coffee as well as the fifty-first century hormones that the Doctor had always found inviting. Neither one of them took charge, as they worked to remove the clothing from each other's bodies until their bare skin pressed against each other. Jack had never dreamed that his first time with the Doctor would be in anything but a warm bed, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment by trying to find a room. Instead, he gently guided the Time Lord to lay on his back upon the discarded clothing, their mouths never separating. 

Jack reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out the small tube of lube that he always kept with him. He started to press it into the Doctor's hand, but the Doctor shook his head no pushing it back into Jacks. Jack barely hoped to believe he would get a chance to feel his body move inside the Time Lord's as he opened the tube. He put a small amount on his fingers, running them between their bodies until he found his destination. The Doctor gasped against his lips as his finger slipped into his body, but he didn't tell Jack to stop or try to pull away. He thrust his hips upwards their members brushing. Jack silenced his moan with another kiss, his fingers moving steadily to prepare the Time Lord's body. The last thing he wanted was for their first time together to hurt the man he loved. 

"Please, Jack," The Doctor begged after a moment. Jack removed his fingers, pulling the Doctor's hips up. Positing himself he pushed forward, holding the Doctor close as his grip tightened. The Doctor buried his head into Jack's shoulder, biting down as his body was filled by the immortal. It felt good at the same time burned almost to the point of pain. He didn't understand it, he just knew that he didn't want Jack to stop. He needed to feel Jack deep with him, filling him until their bodies were joined completely. They didn't speak as Jack moved inside of him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He gripped Jack's back tightly, holding him as closely as possible needing to feel all of Jack. He was no longer the Time Lord Victorious, nor the winner. He was the man who Jack loved and one day he hoped that he could love him back just as much. Tears spilled from the corner of his eyes and Jack thumbed them away. 

"Am I hurting you?" Jack questioned, stopping his movements. The Doctor shook his head no. Jack stared him in the eyes thrusting slowly. The Doctor tried to encourage him to move faster by rocking backward to meet his hips, but Jack refused to give in. He kept his movements gentle until he felt the Doctor tense under him. The Doctor bit his bottom lip groaning as a cool liquid spilled between their bodies. Jack found his own release moments later deep inside his lover. He panted starting to roll to the side, but the Doctor wrapped his legs around Jack's body keeping their bodies joined. 

"Don't leave me," The Doctor whimpered, not wanting to be alone again. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack promised him. Pulling the Doctor's coat over them as a blanket, he laid his head down on the Doctor's shoulder, kissing the Time Lord gently on the cheek. "I'm never leaving you again."

"Promise," The Doctor wonder sleepily. 

"I promise."


End file.
